This invention relates to the field of ratcheting wrenches. Such wrenches are used with various size sockets to fit nuts or bolt heads. The wrenches have in common a ratchet gear and a reversing pawl. The pawl is pivotable and can engage the ratchet in two alternative positions. Rotating the wrench handle in one direction about an axis normal to the ratchet gear, causes the gear to be held by the pawl and the ratchet with its attached socket turned; while turning the handle in the opposite direction causes the ratchet to turn relatively freely giving the characteristic ratcheting click as the ratchet teeth overide the pawl. Reversal of direction is generally accomplished by means of a lever directly attached to the pawl gear. Turning the lever one way allows clockwise turning of the socket and its driven bolt, the other way counterclockwise turning of the socket and its driven bolt.